Split Allegiances
This is a collab between Brams and Rainpelt. It is the sequel to Shimmering Stripes, so read that first. :) Blurb As Shimmerfur gets used to life on the other side of the border, she realizes what a big decision she has made. She knows she can't go back to SeaClan after what Clawstar had done to her. But she can never forget about the cat that had loved her that she left behind - Galewind. How can she apologize to him about what she has done? Will he forgive her? As the time approaches to when she will give birth to Acornstripe's kits, she can only wonder what might have been. Meanwhile, back in SeaClan, there is more troubles arising. After Clawstar and Slightheart met their end, a new leader is chosen. Galewind knows that he can't go back on StarClan's decision, but he knows that he's lost Shimmerfur to Acornstripe. Can he get over his loss - and learn to love again? The flow of blood has stemmed - but can two cats get over their past lives, and start afresh? Chapter One - Brams Galewind sighed. The scratches on his gray pelt stung, not only with the wounds he bore, but the wounds of betrayal. He still couldn't believe that Shimmerfur - Shimmerfur, the loyal and sweet warrior he loved - had been meeting a SandClan cat. He was torn. Galewind could still see the moment, the moment he had watched in secret, of Shimmerfur's confession. Her love had caused her to nearly fall at the paws of Clawstar. It caused a fight - and now Clawstar and Slightheart were dead. SeaClan had no deputy or leader. For now, Galewind thought. StarClan will give us a new leader through Shellwater. "You don't deserve to lead a Clan anymore, Clawstar," hissed Oddstar, leader of SandClan, as the light brown tabby she-cat landed yet another blow on Clawstar. Her amber eyes were full of rage, paw strikes spilling lots of blood. "No - he doesn't!" a gray she-cat protested, her shiny fur bristling. Sprinting towards Clawstar, she landed a fierce blow on him. "This is what you were going to do to me," she hissed, as Clawstar suddenly fell to the ground, blood oozing. Galewind watched in shock. It can't be, it can't be... How could she have done that to her leader? In Galewind's world, it was unbelievable. "Oh no, Shimmerfur..." gasped out a brown tabby tom. His amber eyes were round as he stared at Clawstar's battered body. "How could you do something like that?" At least I'm not the only cat thinking this way, even if he is SandClan, Galewind thought skeptically. Shimmerfur dropped her voice, now so quiet that Galewind could barely hear. "SeaClan is not my Clan anymore," she meowed. "I'm on your side. How could he do something like that to me?" She flicked her tail at Clawstar's body. The brown tabby had reacted to Shimmerfur's words strongly. "What are you hinting?" he mewed sharply. At the cat's words, Shimmerfur bent down to lick her chest fur rapidly. As quickly as she started, she stopped. Looking up at the brown tabby, she mewed: "I'm so happy that I'm not injured, but... Acornstripe, I'm expecting your kits." It was as if Galewind's heart had torn in two. She had betrayed him, his love. "Shimmerfur was going to be executed because she loved a SandClan cat, who is now to be confirmed as Acornstripe. " Oddstar's words jolted Galewind back to the world around him. Looking around, he saw Shimmerfur. The silver she-cat had curled her tail with Acornstripe's - the cat she loved from SandClan. Looking at them made Galewind feel sour. "They have been meeting each other for moons," Oddstar continued, her kinked tail flicking. "This explains disappearances from both cats. Acornstripe said that there were SeaClan cats on our territory, just so he could save Shimmerfur. This is how much they loved each other. This is why we are all here today. But now we have a problem. Who is going to be SeaClan's leader?" Murmurs started to arise through all the cats, and at that moment, a strong breeze ruffled Galewind's ears. Galewind thought it wasn't going to stop - but when he opened his mouth to yowl in pain, the wind stopped as suddenly as it started. Pawsteps made all the cats fall silent. A thick-furred, pale tom had just come out of his den. Galewind recognized Shellwater, the wise and well-respected SeaClan medicine cat, who had served his Clan for many moons with undying loyalty. "The wind is a sign! I know who SeaClan's new leader's going to be!" Shellwater announced triumphantly. "Who is it?' asked Cloudwater, a senior SeaClan warrior. Beside her, her only daughter and surviving kit, Poppypaw, sat up straighter, her pelt brushing against her mother's. Her mentor was Shimmerfur - but as Shimmerfur was part of SandClan now, that was going to change. I hope I'm not leader, Galewind thought. Shellwater took a deep breath, observing all the cats around him. Finally, he spoke: "The new leader of SeaClan will be Galewind." Chapter Two - Rainpelt Shimmerfur started back to her new camp. a new life, a new Clan and a new commuinity. She was about to start again. Shimmerfur always felt that she didn't belong in SeaClan, and when she first saw Acornstripe as an apprentice, she immediately knew she loved him. Now here they were. Shimmerfur was eager to start a life with him. She was eager to hear who the SeaClan leader would be. She knew that Galewind didn't want to be leader. Shellwater looked at the crowd of cats. "The newleader of SeClan will be Galewind." TBC Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Rainpelt&Bluestar's Fanfics Category:Collabs